Resolute
by Heroe
Summary: Team Seven reunites on the battlefield. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke face off once again. Post 487, deviates greatly from the manga. COMPLETE.


******Summary**: Team Seven reunites on the battlefield. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke face off once again. Post 487, deviates greatly from the manga.

******Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**RESOLUTE**

Obsidian pupils dilated and morphed into an angry inferno. Hardened amethysts unflinchingly stared down the bloodline limit, daring the last Uchiha with their fearlessness.

"You will not pass," Haruno Sakura averred. Her body was a human barrier, positioned to impede Uchiha Sasuke from reaching his intended target. The unconscious form of Uzumaki Naruto lay sprawled upon the blood-soaked earth directly behind her.

Sasuke's close familiarity with the kunoichi had long since waned, so he was not privy to the extent of her power and abilities. Yet, rumors have a way of circulating and falling upon ears of even the most disinterested of parties. Delving into his memories, Sasuke swiftly processed all the information he possessed regarding this new and unanticipated foe - disciple of the Hokage, medical ninja, poison specialist, herculean strength, tactical intelligence, genjutsu type, and perfect chakra control that offered a plethora of ninjutsu techniques.

Now that Sakura had grasped his attention and Sasuke was forced to acknowledge her accomplishments, he decided that a single word could be fairly used to describe his former teammate - dangerous. It was an adjective he had never thought to attribute to the kunoichi.

He brusquely demanded, "Do you really think you have what it takes to stop me, Sakura?"

"You'll just have to test my resolve, Sasuke-kun," she bravely countered.

His next words were meant to intimidate. "I won't let you walk away a third time, Sakura. You've already survived twice - in Sound and Iron. If you persist in protecting Naruto, _you will die_."

"Those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash," she partially recited the first lesson their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, had taught Team Seven years ago.

He was agitated by her perseverance. "There's no escape."

Indeed, it did seem there was no escape. Naruto's final confrontation with Uchiha Madara had taken place on a steep cliff, far from the central battleground of the Fourth Great Ninja War. Sakura had broken from her own regiment to provide the jinchuuriki with backup and medical support. She and Sasuke had both arrived at the fight's conclusion, witnessing Naruto predict the pattern of Madara's movements and utilize his speed from the Nine-Tails chakra mode to deal a triumphal blow. Wounded and depleted, Naruto had barely managed to stagger a handful of steps before collapsing as well. At present, the only way Sakura could remove Naruto from the mountainous overhang was to either defeat Sasuke or take a suicidal dive into the ravine below.

Sakura shifted her defensive stance. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; you're a coward, Uchiha Sasuke. Where's your honor? Naruto's in no condition to face you."

Kusanagi was immediately withdrawn from its scabbard at her insulting words. Sasuke's gaze critically ran over the kunoichi as he plotted his opening attack. In doing so, his Sharingan easily discerned the flow of chakra from Sakura's right heel to where it rested against Naruto's prone body. Admittedly, he was surprised that she was composed enough to challenge him while simultaneously healing Naruto without the necessity of her hands. He doubted even Kabuto had been capable of such a feat. As always, her chakra control was impressive.

Not giving her opponent an opportunity to respond, Sakura brazenly went on the offensive. A kunai was seemingly produced from nowhere and hurled at Sasuke with all her chakra-laden might. He reflexively wielded his sword to deflect the throw, but failed to account for the powerhouse she had become. As soon as the kunai made contact, Kusanagi was numbingly jarred from his right hand. He suffered a complete loss of sensation in the extremity.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's momentary distraction, Sakura proceeded to skillfully throw six chakra scalpels from between her fingertips. They whizzed through the air and were shadowed by two small spheres of unknown origin.

Sasuke implemented his body flicker technique to avoid the incoming projectiles. In a flash, he appeared in front of Sakura and used his left, undamaged hand to buffet her face. Upon impact, the usual pop and burst of smoke that accompanies a substitution jutsu resulted. Sasuke angrily and painfully realized that his fist had collided with an oversized boulder. The sound of fracturing bone could be heard throughout the site.

Protectively leaping backwards, Sasuke scanned the area for Sakura and Naruto. The pair had disappeared with the substitution jutsu. Left... right... front... back... up... down... no indication was given of their presence. What Sasuke did discover, however, was the previously ignored and mangled corpse of Madara being expeditiously consumed by a substance with obvious acidic properties; the corrosive must have been concealed in the deceptively harmless orbs he had dodged only seconds prior.

In one fell swoop Sakura had neutralized his hands, disposed of Madara's remains and escaped with Naruto in tow. Red eyes faded to black, and rage was replaced with grudging respect. While he had not employed the full force of the Sharingan during the brief showdown, there was still no denying that Sakura had done extremely well. He had tested her resolve and, for once, not found it lacking.

Sasuke unhurriedly approached the cliff's edge and expectantly peered into its crevice. A giant slug was at the cavernous base. The creature carried Sakura and Naruto on its back, leaving a slimy trail as it moved further and further away. It did not take a genius to deduce that the kunoichi had summoned the slug to soften the deadly freefall she had risked from his current location.

"Hn."

Considering his damaged hands, Sasuke opted not to pursue. He would allow Sakura this minor victory, and be more wary of the hindrance she could pose during future encounters. Of course Sasuke understood that, even upon threat of death, he had let her elude him a third time. This, in and of itself, caused him wonder about the strength of his own resolve.

**THE END**


End file.
